


Blood bath

by Simpforhotgays



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, I think most of them are gonna die, It’s just brotherly love, It’s real werewolf, Killer Epel, M/M, No Incest, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sacrifice, Werewolf Game, every chapter is a different story, i will add the tags after I uploaded new chapter, ill put some explain in the notes about the game, read the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpforhotgays/pseuds/Simpforhotgays
Summary: To kill,or to not kill
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Epel Felmier/Jack Howl, Idia Shroud & Ortho Shroud, Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar, Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit, Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Kudos: 10





	1. Lovers in both

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolf is one of the board games in asia,not sure if it’s whole Asia but China,Taiwan and Japan are the ones that I know they have their style of this game.Basically there are werewolves,villagers and other special characters,werewolves need to hid their identity and kill the innocence(villagers),the innocence need to investigate who’s the wolves(it could be other characters),there are also many different Characters such as the Guard or the witch.if all the innocence died the wolves win,if the wolves died the innocence win,ill put the explaining in the notes for special characters in different chapters!btw this story the game is real so if they are voted out or dead they are really dead <3

“Azul Ashengretto was voted out,the game shall continue.”

Uncountable amount of people were dead.Stabbed,bitten,poisoned or voted out for punishment.

Azul was not the werewolf,but he was targeted to be the scapegoat,he had already figured who’s the werewolf,but no one believed him.

“Trey,you will regret it.”

This is his last words before punishment.

Then he was strangled to death.

Now only Trey and Cater were the only one left.

“...I believed you.”

“I know,so I kept you alive till the last.”

They were sitting on the bench,watching the dark sky.

There are no stars,nor moon.Only despair.

“I should have believed Azul tho...”

“You should,he’s the prophet after all.”

Silence.

“I’m ready,we have no chance to win right now.”

Trey stood up and wore back his gentle smile.

“Kill me.”

Cater stood up and said.

“Do you mind,giving the wolf,your lover,the last hug?”

He opened his arms with his cheerful laugh,which shouldn’t be appearing in this moment.

Trey walked into his arms and gave his lover his final hug.

But he didn’t feel the arms wrapping around himself.

“...goodbye,sweetheart.”

Loud gunshots were heard.

“The wolves were dead,the villagers win!!”

Only a dead body was left,and a shocked,crying boy hugging the body.


	2. Sly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be foxes appearing in this chapter,they are not innocence nor the wolves,they’re an individual team,if the foxes stay alive till the end,the victory of innocence or wolves will be given to the foxes,so they are kinda enemies to both sides

The three mermen were sitting next to each other.

“So,isn’t it obvious??Ace must be the one of the werewolves.”

“I agree with Azul,after all these rounds Ace is the most suspicious one in here.”

“Azul and jade won’t betray us,so there’s only you left Kani chan~”

“You...”

Ace was very angry right now,not being able to get rid of the foxes after all the death,losing his own chance to win.

And he couldn’t let Deuce dying from their hands.

“You’re just ganging up on me for no reason!!!”

“Stop saying such thing without evidence!!Ace will not be the werewolf!!”

“Oh no Ace,Deuce,we do have evidence,also...”

Azul crossed his legs and put his hands under his chin.

“If we don’t have evidence,you still wouldn’t win.”

The place was full of wicked laughter.

“Ace trappola was voted out,the wolves are dead.”

Deuce stared at the orange hair man.

“Ace...?”

“...run.”

“...I wouldn’t believe you anymore,I would rather stay with them.”

Deuce gave Ace a disgusted look.

“What a good choice Deuce~!I knew it’s gonna be a hard time for you...but we need to survive together!”

“THEY ARE THE FOXES!!!!RUN!!!!”

The rope was hung on Ace’s neck,and it quickly rises,hanging the wolf with tears.

Deuce finally knew what he had done.

“The foxes are alive,and the survivors will be killed,the foxes win!!!”

Deuce ran,he tried to escape from the punishment of the foxes.

But he didn’t success,only leaving a headless body.

And the laughter of mermen.


	3. A hunter would do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a hunter appearing in this chapter.  
> A hunter could protect anyone in the game,they could protect the same person for every round,but if he protected the wolves,he will die(punished)
> 
> They are some more unrelated character names appearing like the madman,but they won’t show up in this episode so I would leave it later

Rook had a very spectacular hunter sense.

His sixth sense is oddly accurate,maybe it was trained or born with,he could always guess things very good.

Now he’s thinking whether he should protect him.

In this game,no one shall believe at each other,Rook believed in this.

He kept seeing his friends being killed,killing by his friends,this game no longer made him believe in anything,or anyone.

But he just wanted to protect his love.

“Vil Schoenheit was poisoned,would you save him?”

The host said,the words only the hunter could hear.

His sixth sense told him that Vil was the wolf,if he protected the wolf,he would die.

But what if he wasn’t?

Questions kept popping up his head,he wanted to protect him,but he couldn’t determine himself.

“You have five minutes left before Vil Schoenheit getting Poisoned.”

The host reminded him,and he decided.

He ran and ran,to find his one and only true love.

“Vil!!”

“Rook?”

He found Vil in the night garden,he was standing in the middle of apple trees.

Rook didn’t say anything,he just rushed to the queen,held his face and kissed him.

“I know this is a rushed choice,and I might ruined other’s life.”

He was out of breath.

“But I don’t want to care right now,I don’t care if you’re the wolf,the fox,the madman.”

“I just want to protect you.”

Vil understood what’s he saying,but he wasn’t satisfied.

“Rook,no Rook you shouldn’t-“

“Vil Schoenheit will be protected!!”

He yelled to the ceiling,with tears.

Vil didn’t say anything,he didn’t want to say anything,he just hugged Rook as tight as possible.

“Vil Schoenheit was protected,he was the wolf,Rook Hunt will be punished!”

The host said this in a non human way,without any emotion.

“I-I’m so sorry,I’m the wolf y-you shouldn’t have protected me...”

Vil was choking on his tears,he really hate being a wolf,he needed to kill every single one,the one he loved or hates.

Rook pat his back and said with a smooth tone.

“If it’s you,everything is fine monsieur.”

He let away his hug and kneeled down,he took Vil’s hand and kissed on it one last time,but with tears.

“Roi Du Poison.”

“Puissions-nous nous revoir dans la prochaine vie.”

Pew,an arrow came.

The others started to hear crying from the garden,they arrived quickly but only could see Vil crying so hard,hugging on Rook’s dead body.

“Rook’s death cause...because of an arrow?thats how a hunter would have died!”

Riddle arrived first and quickly got his mind settled,but to only found out Vil is the wolf.

People kept coming and finding the truth,Vil had already stopped his loud crying,but his dignity as a queen was no longer here,he hugged Rook as tight as possible,and he told the others when sobbing in endless tears.

“I’m the wolf,please kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jsjdjsjfjd I’m sobbing ignore my grammar mistakes pretty please


	4. Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a madman and prophet in this chapter,I kinda just discovered madman and it’s very interesting.  
> A prophet is in the innocent side,they can ask if a character is good or bad,they wouldn’t know what are the characters but theyre one of the important characters in the game,also the main target of the wolves.If the innocence win,the prophet win too.  
> A madman is in the wolves’s side,but they will be showed as an innocence,so the prophet will be told that the madman is part of the innocence.If the wolves win,the madman win too.

Malleus looked at his glass ball.

“Please tell me,is Leona innocent?”

“Leona Kingscholar,is innocent.”

What?

Malleus is in confusion,the round just before,he saw Leona talking with Idia,a very suspicious one in this game,almost confirmed as one of the wolves.

He was pretty sure that Leona is in the bad side,but his glass ball won’t lie.

He stood up and walked towards the door,ready to have a conversation with others.

He didn’t expect Leona standing next to the door.

“Malleus.”

“O-oh,greetings,Kingscholar.”

“I kinda...want to talk something with you,you fine with it?”

Malleus was scared,but he chose to believe his prophecy.

They held hands like before,and walked to the roof of the building.

“You...are the prophet right?”

“Yeah,I am.”

“You’re probably wondering why am I showed innocent.”

He walked to the edge of the roof,wore his unusual cheerful laugh.

“I’m the madman,and I’m here to kill you.”

Malleus was shocked,but he calmed himself down.

“Why would you tell me?”

“The wolves kinda figured it out,that you’re the prophet.”

He turned away to face the sunset,the cold air made them shiver.

“I really,really don’t want you to get killed by them,so I volunteered to be the killer.Sorry but,you couldn’t escape now.”

Leona hated to be the wolf,Malleus hated to be in this crazy world.

But they both had accept their fate,as the wolf and victim.

“It’s fine,if it’s you.”

Malleus walked towards Leona,standing on the edge of the building.

“I’m sick of this already Mal.”

“Me two.”

Their eyes met,their thoughts combined.

They kissed each other,they hugged each other.

Malleus pushed Leona down,and Leona pulled Malleus down.

They didn’t want to care about this world anymore,they just wanted to spend their last time with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Msnnancnand my sons ;-;


	5. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ain’t any incest here it’s just the characters lol
> 
> So there will be the wolf brothers appearing in this chapter.the big brother will have conversations with the other wolves,and the young brother won’t be participating any of it,the prophet(or characters that could be told another player’s character)will be told that the younger brother is innocent.but if the big brother died or voted out,the young brother will be awakened,the first night after his awakening he will kill one people(no conversation with other wolves)and after the night after he awakened,he will enter the conversation of other wolves,the prophet will also be told that he’s in the wolf’s side.
> 
> I know it’s complicated but it’s just fun yknow,also I kinda wrote a yandere Epel idk what did I do

“Why?!Hes not the wolf!!”

Epel slammed the table and yelled at the others,his anxiety reached the top.

He and Jack were the wolves,the brothers,he couldn’t join in other wolves’s conversations,Jack was the only one with him.

He wouldn’t know what to do without Jack,he had been doing all the killing,protecting Epel from everything.

“Epel!!we have evidence!!It’s hard for you to believe but you may get killed too!!”

Epel lost his strength and sat back down on his chair,his mind was full of despair.

“Jack howl has been voted out,he’s the wolf.”

“See Epel?He is the wolf!!we didn’t lie!!”

Riddle and others kept telling Epel the truth,but he didn’t want to hear anything expect for Jack.

“Jack,W-what should I do now...”

“It’s okay,believe in yourself Epel.”

Jack might be fierce to someone,but he’s very gentle and patient to his small lover,he hugged the small boy with his big body.

“I’ll protect you no matter where I am,live till the last.”

The shotgun was fired and the big brother was dead.

The people slowly dismissed,leaving the younger brother crying on the body.

Suddenly,something stole his mind.

“Younger brother,you are awake now.”

His eyes turned from beautiful clear purple,into dark red,the eyes that were full of despair and blood lust.

He took the knife from Jack’s pocket,and walked towards the greenhouse,with a fierce aura that didn’t fit his looks.

He finally realised this place was no longer happy,only full of madness,insanity.

He had finally threw his humanity away.

He arrived the greenhouse and riddle was inside,he hid his knife behind him and started to cry.

“S-senpai...”

Riddle softened,he walked towards him and gave him a hug.

He didn’t realise it was a trap until the blade was in his body.

“Revenge.”

“W-what?”

Epel laughed and laughed,he had never felt so refreshing before,he touched Riddle’s face before stabbing him one more time,slowly but sharp.

“Maybe...if you didn’t kill Jack,you won’t be the one dying right now.”

“Riddle rosehearts,dead.Death cause:excessive blooding.

The host Announced his victim’s dead,only heard by the killer.

He stares like a psycho,he acted like a psycho,he laughed like a psycho.

The pure innocent boy had become a killing psychopath.


	6. Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho did I just write crazy Shrouds
> 
> So the succubus will be appeared in the chapter,they’re first in the wolf’s side,after having the conversation and killing with the wolves,he will choose a lover and they will form a new faction.The Succubus group needed to kill every characters for themselves to win,the succubus won’t be in the wolves’s side after he had chosen the lover.
> 
> “Lovers”actually,we don’t Stan incest here lol,only brotherly love

Idia didn’t really like his character.

He’s the Succubus,and now he’s thinking about who should he allure.

Allure may be a too awkward word for him,he just needed to choose a character to be his “lover”,form the third group and killed the others.

But he’s not really familiar with all the people here,he didn’t want to choose Azul because he didn’t trust him in this scary game.

The only one he trusted is Ortho.

But he didn’t want his brother to be a killer,he’s way more socialise them himself,he had many friends and both of them would die if one of them was voted out or killed.

He’s hiding in the corner,sweating,panting,almost crying,he hated this game so much,it’s making him losing his sanity.

“Nii san?”

“O-ortho?”

Ortho popped out from nowhere,almost scared his brother to death.

There’s no one here,expect for the brothers.

“You are the succubus,right?”

Ortho was a robot,his emotions weren’t as strong as humans,as soon as he joined this game he knew he’s gonna become a complete machine,cyborg.

“W-what?no-“

“It’s okay Nii san,I’m the prophet.”

Ortho didn’t seem scared or terrified,he just acted like his normal self.

“You could choose me you know?I won’t betray you.”

Ortho knew his brother was too scared to choose someone not him,but he also scared to let him kill people.

“We’ll live together,never apart.”

“...right.”

Idia touched his brother’s forehead.

“Ortho Shroud,has become a part of succubus.”

They walked to the talking room,and they saw Kalim and Jamil talking.

“Idia!!Ortho!!oh thank god you two are alive.”

“Hello senpai,and Ortho.”

Idia calmed himself down and braved himself to say his words.

“W-we find some evidence about the wolves,and we want to...”

“Share with you guys!!”

“Wow!!thank you for trusting us!!”

Jamil felt a sense of danger.

“Kalim,we shouldn’t trust them too much.”

“It’s okay Jamil~I believe them!”

Ortho then signalled Kalim to bend his body to listen his whispering.

“We’ve found out that...”

A robot hand stuck out from his body and stabbed Kalim in a quick speed.

“That we’re the succubus!”

“Kalim!!!”

Jamil tried to stop Ortho,but instead he was strangled by the big brother.

“No worries Ortho,your brother will protect you.”

He grinned with his iconic voice,took his knife from his pocket and sliced Jamil’s throat.

No one expected that the pure boy,the prophet,teamed with the succubus.

The dormhead and the vice’s body was thrown on the floor,leaving the tall brother and the floating robot alone,the smart prophet and the sly succubus,laughing in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read it till now u should know the ooc in this fic is on a new level


End file.
